


As Teardrops Fall

by purplepen76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Crying, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, unconventional pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepen76/pseuds/purplepen76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has had enough of her House shunning her, all of the homework being assigned, and oh yeah her parents disowning her because she came out to them (big mistake). When she finally finds some peace and quiet a very unlikely Ravenclaw appears to offer her shoulder to cry on. Pansy can't ever say that she's met Luna Lovegood before so why is this strange girl being so nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Teardrops Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story is originally from ff.net so if you think it sounds familiar, my old pen-name there was Yee Mun, I promise I'm not stealing this from someone! Thank you so much to my lovely beta: hbrilove!

The Great Hall was humming with loud noises and poorly pronounced transfiguration spells (the first years were turning rats into goblets again, a lesson that everyone out of first year learned to dread). While some students were relaxing and joking without a care many still were attempting to finish off that last bit of homework that they left aside the night before to avoid detention. Lunch at the Slytherin table, though quieter, was not much different.

"Did you end up finish that essay for Snape?" Blaise Zabini asked casually, smirking from ear-to-ear when all he got in response was a poisonous glare.

"I was much too busy to finish it, if you must know, are you offering to do it for me?" Pansy Parkinson bit back, hiding behind an air of confidence that she very rarely felt. She had already been on the wrong end of the morning's wand and she had very little patients left to deal with the likes of Blaise-sodding-Zabini.

"If the two of you are going to squabble like a married couple you might as well start fucking like one too, then maybe some of us would get a rest from your bloody sexual tension." Draco Malfoy growled from his seat beside his best friend. Blaise simply shot him a concerned look, but the comment was just enough to push Pansy over the edge.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy." The blond had the decency to cringe under her glare. "Nobody cares that you fell of you bloody broom and spent the night in the Hospital Wing so stop acting that an arse for attention because you're not going to get any." Pansy whispered, eyes squinting, face dangerously close to Draco's own. On any ordinary day, she and Draco got along quite well, but when either of them was in a poor mood, much less both of them, it was always in the best interest of everyone in Slytherin to steer clear.

"If you had just done your bloody essay last night then we wouldn't even be having the argument." The blond shot back, though he sounded more petulant then actually scathing.

"Whether or not I do my bloody homework has no effect on the fact that you are still a bloody ponce." Pansy nearly screeched back. Of course Professor Snape would take that exact moment to work by their table, the sour look on his face conveying just how unimpressed he was by the actions of his two prized Slytherins.

"Miss Parkinson please sit down you are causing a scene." The Slytherin in question sat with a huff, not even realizing she had stood so to better yell in the blond's face. "Good. That will be five points from Slytherin for fowl language and detention tonight for not having my essay complete."

"But-"

"A weeks worth of detention starting tonight for speaking back to a professor." The sneer on her head-of-house's face was enough to deter Pansy from speaking again and so she sat, anger continuing to boil within her as the man stalked off, his cloak billowing behind him as per usual.

As soon as she was sure that the overgrown bat was well out of earshot, Pansy leaned forward once more, fingers twitching on her wand. "You are going to pay for that, Malfoy." The blond, to his credit, was covering his fear well with a smirk of amusement and it took for Millicent and Crabbe holding Pansy back to keep her from hexing him.

"Chill out," Few could hear Millicent trying to calm Pansy down, though it clearly was having not effect.

"Here, maybe this'll cool you off." Draco lashed back, tired from his stay in the Hospital Wing and even more tired of Pansy's attitude. Without thinking of the consequences to their friendship, or of the many eyes in the Hall turning to focus on them, Draco picked up his goblet, spanish the girl square in the face with his ice-cold pumpkin juice. The second the liquid hit her face, Pansy broke free from the two holding her back, lunging at Draco, her wand forgotten.

Knowing too well about Pansy's infamous temper, Draco sidestepped the tackle and brandished his wand, falling into a dueling stance with ease, waiting for her to do the same. Students began to form a ring around the two, making near impossible for any of the teachers to reach the dueling teens. Before anyone had time to blink Pansy and Draco were in the middle of a full-blown duel. Every student in the Great Hall watched with bated breath as the two shot spell after spell at each other. Even the teachers could do nothing, but watch, the sheer mass of students keep them from the dueling Slytherins.

"Levicorpus." Pansy screamed, though Draco easily sidestepped the curse. She was letting her anger get the best of her again and Draco was taking advantage of that fact.

"Diffindo." Draco shot back, aiming for Pansy's robes, making the girl trip over the loose fabric. The Hall fell into a deafening silence as the blond stared down his best friend. Calmly, Draco extended his hand to her, dropping his wand back into the holster.

"I hate you." Pansy growled back through gritted teeth. Before any of the teachers could make a move toward the two, Pansy leapt to her feet, throwing her hair over her shoulder before storming through the sea of students who quickly parted to give her way. If the Slytherin had stayed any longer more than half of the school would have been able to see her tears.

As soon as she was out of the Hall, Pansy let her legs carry her toward the girl's bathroom, her eyes too filled with tears to see exactly where she was going. The heavy wooden door groaned as she pushed her weight against it. No one ever used this bathroom and Pansy was never more grateful for that. When she was sure the door was secured behind her, Pansy allowed her bag to slip form her shoulder and thud to the floor, the sound echoing through the empty stone room, the reverberation shuttered through her, causing the tears to fall even faster. The sheer energy it took to cry, backed with the added sleepiness that came from days of stress induced insomnia found Pansy sliding to the floor. The fall hurt more than it should. Exams were drawing near and it had been more than a week since the girl could remember eating a full meal. Her skin was sallow and she could feel the pocket like smudges under her eyes.

"Would you like a hand?" A voice asked from Pansy's left shocking the girl to her feet. Sitting precariously on top of a sink was a girl with waist-length blonde hair. Se wore ridiculous looking radish-shaped earrings and a necklace made of butterbeer caps. Where had Pansy seen this girl before? "I'm Luna Lovegood." The girl slipped from her perch and Pansy watched her, at a complete loss for words. "I'm in Ravenclaw, sixth year? You might know me by the name Loony, teenagers can be very funny when think they're being mean."

"What do you want?" Pansy spat, her eyes turning to slits as she scrutinized the other girl.

"To help you. I thought I already said that." Luna looked at her much the way many of the student body looked at her. "You seem upset, do you want to talk about it?" Luna slid to the floor next to the spot that the Slytherin had just vacated, leaving a good foot and a half of space between them.

"No! Why the bloody hell would I want to tell you anything. I don't even know you!" Pansy yelled, finally finding the volume behind her voice, though the effort brought her to her knees once more. The pure simplicity of Luna's words and actions were frustrating her to no end.

"Yelling isn't really necessary, but I guess if it makes you feel better." Luna shrugged though the action seemed more meant for herself than to Pansy. She was looking down at her necklace, playing with the bottle caps, it honestly seemed like she hardly noticed that Pansy was there.

"What do you want from me?" Pansy threw her hands up, a growl emanating from her lips. She could feel the tears fighting behind her eyes again. She would not give in. There was no way Pansy could live it down if she cried in front of someone again.

"I want to talk. It could help, I'm sure." Luna said, her eyes leaving her necklace and looking into Pansy's for the first time since both girls had begun talking. Pansy felt herself nailed to the wall by the look, it seemed to see straight through her and it took all of her power to look away. A single tear escaped then and the careful hold on her emotions she had shattered.

"Why won't everyone just bloody leave me alone?" Pansy sobbed, her voice just above a whisper. She pulled her whole self into a tight ball and rocked her body against the cold tile.

"If I was having a bad day, I wouldn't want to be left alone. I would want friends to be there for me to comfort me and help me get through it." Luna said, her voce matter of fact, making no move to get closer, but Pansy still felt like she was being suffocated.

"Well right now the only friend I have is acting like a complete prat." Pansy muttered to herself.

"Well I'm sure that's not true, I'm sure you have more friends. I'm here, aren't I?" Luna asked and titled her head to the side.

"What are you talking about? I just met you!" Pansy said glaring at the girl.

"Well friends are there for each other when they need each other. I'm here for you now, so wouldn't that make me a friend?" Luna asked with question in her voice. Her tone suggested that what she had said was a very logical statement.

Pansy sat and thought about what Luna had said. While it was true the they had just met, the girl had already shown her more kindness then anyone had before in her life. Part of being a Slytherin was to denounce all emotions that would give you weakness, but even in her darkest of moments, this girl seemed to embrace her. Everything she had ever learned about family and friendship had taught her that friends do not tolerate weaknesses. If you are a weak friend then you will bring the others down, but this girl was showing her a whole new side to kindness that Pansy hardly felt she deserved. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Luna moving closer until she felt the thin arm wrapped around her shaking shoulders. Giving in, Pansy allowed her body to sag into the blonde's, finally allowing her tears to fall freely. In the past, crying had always made Pansy feel weak, but this time when she felt her body wrack with sobs she felt almost liberated. Luna slowly began to stroke her hair, the endless nonsense of words seemed to stop and she sat silently offering whatever comfort she could. There was no more words and no more prodding and for once the silence was all too much for Pansy to bare.

"I told my parents that I was a lesbian a few weeks ago. They kept on going on and on about how I was going to marry Draco once we sat our N.E.W.T.s and I just couldn't bare it any longer." Pansy couldn't explain why, but she couldn't help but tell Luna everything that had happened to her. "When they found out they were furious, they were convinced that I was doing it to rebel, but when they caught me and the neighbor's daughter they really lost it. They cut me out of my inheritance and did everything they could to disown me without actually doing so because that would entail admitting what a freak their daughter is.

"Everyone in my house found out that my family and I were at odds, but they don't know why. Because pureblood law is all about being a good follower everyone, but Draco, Blaise, and Millicent have stopped talking to me. Draco knows what happened, of course he had to because ever since we were children I knew I never wanted to marry him and he knew it too. Millicent knows because she also fancies girls so I knew I could tell her, but I doubt Blaise knows. Either way, Draco has really been my only friend that I can count on in my whole life, but he's been under a great deal of stress too and we've been fighting more and more each day. I've lost almost all of my friends and I just told one of the only people in the world who does more than tolerate me that I hate him.

"And then my test scores have suffered since I can't sleep and so I do all my work at meals and don't have the time to eat. The only meal I ever get is dinner now and even then I don't eat much since I'm too busy studying. I can't handle this stress anymore! I can't deal with all of this and pass with good enough N.E.W.T.s to get a job that will support me since my parents took my Gringotts vault away too." Taking a gasping breath to collect her thoughts, Pansy finally fell silent. A gasp fell from her lips when she felt an arm tighten around her waist.

Wait, when did that happen? When did I let her comfort me? When did I let myself talk to her and let her listen to my problems? Pansy thought to herself in confusion. There was something about Luna that made her feel like she needed to tell her everything that the younger girl could be trusted. More conflicting emotions were whizzing around in Pansy's mind and anger was one of them.

She was angry with herself for losing control in the Great Hall and letting Draco get to her. She was angry for having not done her potions essay and for losing her duel with Draco. Part of her was even angry for blowing up on Luna; the girl was just trying to help. The conflicting side of her was angry with herself for opening up to Luna. She was a Slytherin who hid her real emotions and her true feelings while putting up a front for the world to see. And one girl seemed to unsettle her enough for her to break all she ever knew. There was just something about Luna that made her want to tell her life story and know that she was safe. It was a scary thought and Pansy wasn't too keen to try out this new found idea. Before Pansy could further dissect her own thoughts she felt the two arms around her pull her closer. If it had been anyone else, Pansy would have been scared out of her mind and would have moved out of the person's arms. There was something about Luna, however, that made Pansy feel safe. She felt the girl nudge her slightly, bringing the older girl onto her lap. All other thought was wiped from her mind when she felt a pair of lips softly brush her own.

The kiss was tender, not passionate. It didn't fill her with desire and it didn't disgust her. It was simple and sweet just like Luna. They broke off from the kiss and Luna moved so she was no longer under Pansy and got to her feet, extending her hand to the girl, bring her up with her. Without missing a beat, Luna waved her wand and a five-foot scroll appeared in her hand. Gently, Luna handed it forward with a small smile.

"What's this?" Pansy asked stunned. She took it gingerly and unrolled it as if the scroll was an artifact and inside held the key to solving all of life's issues, including, but not limited to fixing all of Pansy's problems. She was very surprised to find that the scroll was in fact the very essay that she was tasked to do for class that very day. "How in the world-?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw, I do most of the upperclass essays in my spare time for fun." Luna smiled brightly. "I just happened to have been bored last night."

Pansy felt the anger that had made her blood boil just seconds ago subside, but now new emotions surfaced. She hadn't felt desire in that small kiss, but she certainly desired more. Luna was a mystery and yet she was simple. She could look at Pansy and see through her and know just what she felt and just what she wanted. She had wanted that kiss, after all, and the thought scared her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Pansy slowly backed Luna against the wall. The young girl didn't seem scared and just smiled an omniscient smile. Pansy's hands trembled and the scroll dropped from her hand, letting it bounce to the floor. During the last kiss, Luna held her arms firmly around Pansy both to ensure that she would not fall and to give her a sense of comfort. Now that Pansy was making a move, she didn't quite know what to do. Sure she had kissed people before, but somehow this seemed much different then a quick snog.

Tentatively, Pansy cupped one of Luna's cheeks with her hand and let her other arm hang awkwardly at her side. She leaned in slowly, not really sure of what she was doing, and tenderly placed her lips on Luna's. Again the kiss was sweet, though Pansy surely felt her own desire, she couldn't sense Luna's. This disturbed her a bit and she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked looking neither confused nor upset.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Don't you feel anything in that kiss? Don't you want to kiss me? You kissed me first and now I want more and you're barely kissing back!" Pansy cried in frustration.

"You misunderstand." Luna said and wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist. The older girl made a move to detach herself from Luna's grasps, but Luna held firm. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but I do want you to know that I do want to kiss you. I just didn't want to scare you away."

Luna tilted her head to the side in a way of asking Pansy if she could kiss her again. Pansy hardly had the time to nod before she felt sweet lips meet hers for the third time that day. The kiss was soft and teasing. Pansy could feel now that Luna wanted her, wanted this, as much as she did. She could feel that Luna was no longer holding back. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other. Pansy's hands gently caressed Luna's cheek and her hand played with Luna's long hair. Luna's arms held Pansy tightly at her waist. With a small groan, Pansy pushed her hips into the blonde's, grinding her against the stone wall until a similar noise fell form Luna's lips and drowned into their kiss. Just as her hands started to move to a more scandalous position, reality came crashing down on her.

Ding.

"Damn," Pansy moaned pulling away, leaving Luna panting. "Stupid bloody bell."

"There's no need to be mad." Luna said dreamily. She handed Pansy her essay. "You were just happy right?" Luna asked and Pansy nodded. "Well then I know what will make you happier." Luna said with a mysterious smile. "No need to find me after dinner tonight, I'll find you." Luna smiled sweetly and made for the door. Before she opened it, she turned to eye the girl again, giving her a wink, she opened the door and walked out into the hall.

Pansy watched the girl go with a smile on her face. Gripping the scroll tight to her body, Pansy glanced at the mirror, satisfied that the puffiness around her eyes had subsided. Picking up her bag, Pansy made her way to class with a light feeling in her heart.

By the time she made it to potions, Snape was very annoyed to see that Pansy had her essay done. He snatched the paper from her and used every anti-cheating spell he would think of. It was hard for Pansy to suppress her grin. Draco had offered her a seat next to him, which in his own way meant that he was sorry. Pansy took the seat without a word and just gave him a small smile. She didn't need to tell him what made her so happy right then. It never hurt Draco to make him wait for the things that he wanted and she knew that she was sure to fill him in later on that night. The thought of what would come later on that might made her blush all over again and even though Draco gave her a strange look, Pansy knew nothing could bring her mood down. For the first time in a very long time, Pansy Parkinson was happy. It just took a little unexpected kindness from an unsuspecting person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
